The present invention generally relates to state indicating devices in rotary recording medium reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a state indicating device for displaying operational states of a reproducing apparatus outside thereof, in a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus having a construction in which the operational state within the reproducing apparatus is difficult to observe.
Conventionally, disc cases constructed to accommodate a rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) within a jacket and having a lid member for closing an opening of the jacket, in order to protect the disc from scratches, dirt, dust particles, and the like, have been proposed and reduced to practical use. A reproducing apparatus for reproducing a disc by operating together with the above type of a disc case is constructed so that the disc is clamped and left at a predetermined position inside the reproducing apparatus by an operation in which the disc case accommodating the disc therein is inserted into and then pulled out from the reproducing apparatus, and the disc left inside the reproducing apparatus is recovered within the case by an operation in which the empty disc case is inserted into and then pulled out from the reproducing apparatus.
In the above described type of a reproducing apparatus, the operator can reproduce a disc without directly handling the disc. However, since the above disc case is inserted into and pulled out from the reproducing apparatus through a long and narrow opening of the reproducing apparatus, the operator cannot see the inside of the reproducing apparatus from the outside, and thus, the operational state inside the reproducing apparatus cannot be known. Therefore, it is desirable to construct the reproducing apparatus so that the operational state within the reproducing apparatus can be confirmed visually from outside the reproducing apparatus.